Ummei No Hiday of destiny
by Kyia Star
Summary: This story IS NOT a song fic. It is the sequel to my story I don't want him to fight! A look at the possible reason Goku sent Gohan up against Cell.


** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# Ummei No Hi- Day of Destiny

** **

Ossu, Minna-san! As you all know, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.This is something that takes place after my story: "I don't want him to fight!" Someone said that they wanted to read an explanation of why Goku sent Gohan up against Cell on purpose. Here it is! ^_~Minna-san, I would like **_more_** than** two**, **three**, or **four** reviews okay? Thanks!

Up high on rock outcroppings, seven warriors stood with their eyes trained on the battlefield. The ground was barren and brown and the ring that had been the only decoration on this landscape was gone, destroyed by Cell himself.

The air was full of dust and heavy with tension and apprehension. The quote on quote 'World Martial Arts Champion' and his gang was long forgotten. All eyes were trained on the boy who was now on the battlefield.

One warrior in particular watched. His body was muscular, his hair spiky and light blond, with bright green eyes; his face and eyes were tinged with worry. And who wouldn't be when their son was buried under a pile of rocks?

As he watched, golden energy seeped through the rocks and lifted them, revealing the pissed off youth. Relief spread through Son Goku in waves as he watched his son walk back to Cell. Cuts and scrapes adorned his face, arms, and chest, his gi was torn and singed, and two rivulets of blood ran down his forehead and came from a cut on his forehead that bled profusely.

Despite his son's injuries, he was fine. Anxiety washed away as his son stopped in front of Cell. He stood tall and confident and strong with hell burning his bright green eyes.

Goku's breath came out slowly. He didn't realize he'd been holding it until now. One couldn't say he had no reason to be concerned, even scared for his son; Son Goku had plenty of reasons. But one alone weighed heavily on his mind:

He had sent his own son up against Cell.

Cell. A monster; a biologically engineered thing with the Cells of the greatest fighters in the universe making up his core being.

For a while, Goku himself fought against Cell, after Mr. Satan and his pathetic students had tried to defeat Cell; not that they had. There times when you thought that nothing in life could ever surprise you, and then, something always came up.

How could some people be stupid enough to think that they were any type of match for Cell? Even at his weakest, imperfect stage they'd have bee no match for him!

He'd decided to resign from the fight between him and Cell. He'd announced that there was someone else for Cell to fight, someone who was much stronger than himself: his son.

Gohan had honestly believed that his father could defeat Cell. Goku, however, knew differently. Cell was much stronger and more powerful than himself.

But why? Why had he asked his son to fight for him?

Because the boy was stronger and more powerful than he knew. From the time that his son had been a baby, and up until now, Gohan had been in the possession of very strange powers. Powers that would make him the strongest one-day. Power that he hoped would finally come out.

It had been his hope that Gohan would accomplish two things in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: one, he would become a super saiyan, and two; his hidden power would come out thereby making him stronger than his father. One out of two wasn't bad.

But _why_? _Why_ had he sent his own _son_ up against Cell?

Because it was during their training that he realized how strong his son truly was. 

He thought back, to their training. Gohan had started off by powering up to reach super saiyan. That hadn't worked, but when Goku told him to do it, he'd gotten a glimpse of his son's vast power.

Not that it was the only time he'd seen or felt his son's hidden power. He'd felt it when he was in an isolation chamber healing; he'd felt his son's power explode. He remembered feeling sorry for the person that dared to get his son that angry.

He'd seen it when Gohan had been a baby. He'd accidentally let go of his son's carriage, and he started rolling away. Mentally, he smiled. He'd never been more terrified in his life. To see his son rolling away as he ran futilely to try and catch him… Mind you, he was weak back then if you compared him to now. Try as he might, the carriage was going much faster than himself. And then, Gohan had flown out of the carriage and was heading straight for a tree, crying his eyes out. Then, before his very eyes, he stopped crying; his eyes narrowed, and a look of complete concentration took over his features. Suddenly power flared and he went right through the tree's trunk. Then, he landed in his father's arms laughing like nothing had ever happened. But something _had_ happened and the tree trunk piece that was missing was living proof to this day.

His son's power had sent Garlic Jr. into his own Dead Zone, and it had shown itself when his brother had come to earth and was breaking his ribs.

Not that Gohan ever remembered any of this. Whenever his hidden power reared its head, Son Gohan usually never remembered.

This time however, he would.

He knew, deep inside, that Gohan's hidden power was bound to come out, especially since Cell was doing his damndest to bring it out. Well, it would be his funeral.

Despite being weakened even more by the Cell Jr's. Goku continued to watch his son. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with sweat, cleansing bleeding cuts painfully. Juurokogou's head was in front of him. He couldn't hear the words but judging by Gohan's look, whatever was being said wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Suddenly, Cell walked over to the head and destroyed it as coldly and calmly as he did to the royal military. Bits of metal flew everywhere, and finally, the memory chip light, winked out ending the brave androids brief life. 

Emotions ran across the young boy's face, pain, surprise, sadness, and finally, rage. Then, it happened; a maelstrom of power never felt before. Cell watched in awe as Gohan's hidden power came out.

As the enraged Gohan transformed, all seven warriors tried to remain standing as the entire planet quaked in fear of the small boy's power.

And then it was complete and the earth stopped shaking. Son Goku smiled in pride and relief. His son's hidden power was out at last. He hadn't achieved it in the Time Chamber, but on the battlefield, perhaps the best place he could have achieved this particular goal. 

Again, he smiled. Gohan was strong now; he was the one who had the power to defeat Cell. And that was why he'd sent his son up against Cell. The boy was strong, stronger than his father with powers that Goku had never even _dreamed _of.

_'Defeat Cell Gohan; I know you can do it.'_


End file.
